Things Never To Be Said
by RoseRed0500
Summary: Kyler Lewis is the adoptive daughter of the Thompson's. Charged with babysitting thier son, Tony while they are away at a party, Kyler thinks it will be an easy job. How hard could it be? She never knew her past would come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Little Vampire…no matter how much I wish I did. I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me or my computer's spell checker. Enjoy!

One

The small girl knelt by the two headstones, the only reminders of the fact that her parents had once inhabited this world.

Sniffling, but refusing to let the tears fall, the five year old began to clear away the few weeds that had grown, since her last midnight visit.

After that job had been completed, she sat down on the ground, ignoring the cold, as it leeched through her thin clothes.

"They moved me to a new foster home," she told the graves, "My soc...soc...Social worker found my bruises, and moved me that day." She smiled at her ability to pronounce the word social, and imagined her mother and father congratulating her.

"Good job Kyler," they would have said, and they would have hugged her, and kissed her head, telling her how proud they were of her.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts, as a commotion caught her attention. Peeking around a large tree, she saw a man advancing on a boy, around fifteen years old, with what looked like a very large gun in his hands. Afraid that the man was going to hurt the boy, and forgetting she was only five years old, Kyler ran down the hill, and grabbed the gun, yanking it so it pointed, harmlessly, at the ground.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

The man growled, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, hoisting her into the air. Kyler screamed, and thrashed in his grip, but the man only laughed at her, before tossing her to the ground, and taking aim at the boy again. The boy hissed, and Kyler's eyes widened as the moonlight glinted off pearl white fangs. Without thinking, Kyler flung herself in front of the boy, and cried out as pain shot through her, radiating from her left shoulder.

She felt herself being picked up, but she didn't open her eyes until she was put back down. Kyler saw that she was now in a different place than before, and the man with the gun was nowhere to be seen. She looked up at the boy, whose shock was clearly written on his face. She offered him a small, trembling smile, before darkness claimed her.

A/N In my head this seemed longer :3 well I hoped you enjoyed. This story is finished but I'm not going to post another chapter until I know how people react to it. Tata- Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no owney no matter how much me wishy.

Two

With a gasp, Kyler shot up in bed, her hand going to her left shoulder. Pulling her shirt down, she examined her shoulder, but only saw the large circular scar that adorned it. Wincing as the old wound throbbed, she moved her hand to her neck, and pulled the pendent, that always hung around her neck, from under her shirt. The ruby, set in a silver oval a little larger than a quarter, sparkled in the dim light. When she had woken in the hospital after her attack, the pendent had been around her neck.

Kyler's thoughts turned to the boy or vampire as she has convinced herself. The boy had fangs, and the hospital had removed a large wooden stake from her shoulder. A stake, the kind used to kill vampires. Kyler believed with all her heart that the boy had been a vampire, and the man who had shot her, had been a vampire hunter.

Not that she ever told anyone what she thought. She would have been shipped off to the loony bin faster than she could blink if she had ever told anyone.

Sighing, Kyler stood, and silently walked to her door, and cautiously opened it. Her adoptive parents, Bob and Dottie Thompson, had gone to a party at Bob's employer's home, leaving her in charge of their son, Tony. Walking into the hallway, she nearly ran into Dottie, who must have just gotten home, for she was still in her party dress.

"Oh Kyler! I was just coming to check on you. I thought I heard you scream."

Kyler blushed, "Nightmare."

Dottie gave her a sympathetic look, and pulled her into a hug. Kyler stiffened for a moment, still not use to being touched without the threat of harm, but relaxed quickly, and returned the hug.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kyler shook her head, "Not really. I'm just going to go get something to drink, and then go back to bed."

"Okay, well if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Dottie," Kyler said, smiling, "Oh, did you have fun at the party?"

Dottie rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kyler laughed and continued down the hallway, but as she passed Tony's room, she heard voices. Grabbing the door handle, she pushed the door open.

"Tony? Who are you talking to?" she asked, "You're supposed to be in-."

Kyler stopped, her eyes widening in shock as she saw a boy, about nine years old, standing in the middle of the room, dressed in Victorian style clothes. His skin was pale, and red eyes stared at her, mirror her shock, but the thing that stood out the most was the fangs, poking out of his mouth.

Kyler opened her mouth to scream, but the boy was faster, and he covered her mouth with his hand, and with surprising strength, pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Rudolph! It's okay, she's my sister!" Kyler heard Tony cry out.

"Don't scream," Rudolph ordered, "Promise me, you won't scream."

Kyler nodded, and Rudolph released her.

"What the hell is going on!" she cried, turning on Tony.

"This is Rudolph," Tony said happily, "He's a vampire."

Kyler heard the boy vampire groan in aspiration, but she ignored him.

"That explains the fangs," Kyler shot back, sarcastically, "What is he doing here? Do your parents know that he's here?"

"No, and you can't tell them!" Tony cried.

"Give me one good reason," Kyler said.

"Because I'll suck your blood if you do," Rudolph threatened, but Kyler wasn't afraid. He looked more like a puppy, trying to look tough.

"I said a reason, not a threat."

"Kyler, please don't tell them!" Tony begged, giving her his sad puppy look.

She sighed, ever since she had first met her adoptive brother, she never had been able to resist doing anything Tony wanted, "All right. But how did you meet a vampire?"

Sitting down on his bed, Tony relayed the story of his meeting Rudolph, and the events of that night.

"You mean to tell me, that you weren't in your room, the entire night!" Tony nodded, a grin breaking onto his face, and Kyler groaned, "I'm such a bad babysitter."

Tony patted her arm, "Don't worry, I like you as a babysitter."

Kyler snorted, "You would," and then turned to Rudolph, "I'm Kyler Lewis."

"Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, a pleasure to meet you, miss," the boy said, and Kyler smiled, wanting to laugh at his archaic speech, but figured it would be rude.

"Are you staying the night?" she asked, and Rudolph nodded.

"Rookery is still nearby, so I am going to sleep in here," Rudolph said, and tapped the steamer trunk at the end of Tony's bed.

"Well, you guys better get to bed," Kyler said, and helped Tony prepare Rudolph's bed, then tucked Tony in, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Tony," she said and was about to leave, when Tony grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for...you know."

Kyler smiled, "No problem...want to know a secret?" Tony nodded and she continued, "I was only a few years younger than you, when I met a vampire. I never told your parents, because I didn't want them to worry."

"Did you become friends with him?"

Kyler shook her head, "No, I only saw him for a few minutes. Maybe one day I'll tell you the story, but for now go to sleep.

"Okay," Tony said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "Good night Rudolph."

"Until the night," Rudolph said, and Kyler closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, please grant the wish, I wish tonight; I wish I owned Little Vampire *peeks eyes open and looks around* DAMN IT! Nope, sorry folks, still don't own it.

Three

Kyler walked down the hall, towards her photography class, clutching the manila folder that held her pictures.

Suddenly she was pushed, and she slammed into the lockers. Pain shot through her side, making her drop her photos.

"What do we have here?" a voice asked, and she recognized it as Adam McAston. She tried to stop him as he picked up her pictures, but he stepped back, and flipped through them, then looked up at her, "Graveyards? Headstones? You really are a freak, aren't you?"

"Give them back!" Kyler exclaimed, "What I decided to photograph, is none of your business, McAston!"

Adam pushed her into the wall again, " I think you need to learn some manners, you little American bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" Kyler snarled, not even bothering to mention that she was actually Scottish. Everyone assumed she was American, because she had been adopted by an American family.

Adam slapped her, and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her, as her lip split open, but then she heard a ripping noise, and cried out as she saw her tormentor, tearing her pictures into shreds.

"No! Stop!" she cried, and leaped forward, but it was too late. Laughing, Adam threw her destroyed photographs in her face.

Adam walked off, and Kyler kneeled on the ground, gathering the shreds of her photos. But it was useless, they were ruined. Tears welled in her eyes. Why did McAshton torture her so much? She had never done anything to him.

Suddenly, the dean of the school appeared next to her, "Why aren't you in class, young lady?"

"Sorry, sir," Kyler mumbled, and stood, holding her hand in front of her face to hid her bleeding lip, "I'm going right now." She walked off, but headed for the exit, deciding that there was no use going to class without her project. Kyler sighed, as she stepped out into the sunshine, tipping her head back, so the warmth from the sun spread over her face.

She would have to retake her pictures, which meant another trip to the graveyard. Kyler didn't care about going back to the graveyard. She enjoyed visiting her parent's graves. It was the fact that she had to sneak out of the Thompson's house to do so, that bothered her.

Sighing again, she thought, _Oh well, can't be helped._

*»«*

Kyler snapped the last few pictures of the gravestones that she needed, and replaced the lens cap on her camera. Hanging it around her neck, she carefully made her way back to the entrance of the graveyard.

But then she heard someone talking, and recognizing the voice she veered to the right. As she came around a bend in the trail, Tony and Rudolph came into view.

"Tony Andrew Thompson!" Kyler shouted, and the two boys jumped, "What do you think you're doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"What are you doing here?" Tony retorted.

"I'm doing a project. Do your parents know that you're out here?"

"Do they know _you're _out here?"

"Yes - maybe - okay, no they don't, but that's not the problem. I'm fifteen, and you're only eight."

"I'm here with Rudolph, and he's over three hundred years old."

"That's not the point, Tony," Kyler said, grabbing his shoulders to force him to look her in the eyes, "You can't be sneaking off every night. At the very least, you should have told me."

Tony nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but there was a sudden screech in the air, and Rudolph looked up.

"Hide! It's my parents!" he cried, pushing them towards a large headstone.

"But we're brothers," Tony said.

"Yes, but they don't know that!"

"Come on Tony," Kyler said, and pulled the boy behind the headstone. She peeked her head over the stone, and watched as two bats turned into humans...well vampires to be exact.

One was a tall man with black hair slicked back, and dressed in Victorian style clothes. The second was a woman with frizzy blonde hair, dressed in the same age style as the man.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph cried, and ran to the woman, who pulled him into a hug.

"Rudolph! Thank the stars, you are safe!"

The man patted Rudolph's shoulder. "My son, you must never stray so far away again."

"I was only taking the road less traveled," the boy replied.

"You got lost! My poor little Rudolph," his mother said, and Kyler had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, when the woman pinched Rudolph's cheek.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Yoo hoo!"

Rudolph turned toward a small blonde girl in a red dress, who was perched on top of a large rock.

"Anna!" Rudolph said, and went over to the girl.

"Brother Darling!" she cried, "You're the nervy one, sneaking off like someday walker."

"I wish," Rudolph said, and turned back to the man, "So Father, did you find the stone?"

"No, but I'm sure we are on the right track."

"Because," Rudolph tried to speak, but was cut off.

"We still have forty-eight hours."

"But you see that's-"

"I will not fail you."

"Gregory!" the woman suddenly called, and Tony and Kyler, hearing a hiss behind them, turned to see another vampire, a teenaged one this time, standing in front of them. The vampire hissed, and Tony ran towards Rudolph with a yell, but Kyler stood rooted to the spot, staring at the boy.

It was the boy from ten years ago, she was sure of it. He was still dressed in the same black and yellow stripped shirt, black pants, and overcoat.

"I knew you were a vampire!" Kyler exclaimed, but screamed when Gregory lunged at her. Ducking under his arm, she ran towards her brother, who stood next to Rudolph, but was cut off by Gregory. Screaming, she stumbled back and fell.

"MORTALS!" the man yelled, and Gregory reached forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for his hand to go around her throat, dimly aware of Tony saying something about a bite proof guarantee. After a few seconds, she didn't feel Gregory's hand on her throat, and she wondered if he had already killed her, and she hadn't noticed. She opened her eyes, and she was surprised to see Gregory holding the pendent he had given her, in the palm if his hand.

"Where did you get this?" he growled, "Who gave this to you?"

Before Kyler could answer, the man's yelling caught her attention, and she pulled away from Gregory, but stopped when she felt her necklace snap. Kyler made a grab for her pendent, but Gregory closed his hand around it, and leaped away.

She wanted to get it from him, but Tony ran past her, grabbing her hand as he went, and pulled her along, forcing her to follow.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited my story. I had two test today that I don't think I did so well on but then I get all the reviews and it makes me feel all fuzzy inside! 3 to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For Disclaimer, please see Chapter's 1-3

Four

"Tony!" Kyler yelled, "Stop, there is someone up there!"

Tony glanced up the path, and with a small squeak, pulled Kyler behind a tree.

"Who is that?" Kyler whispered, as a large man, with shaggy hair, stalked by, carrying a large gun.

Suddenly, the man turned his head towards their hiding place, and Kyler fell back in shock, fear choking her, as she recognized the man as the one who had shot her when she was five.

"That's Rookery," Tony said, not noticing the change in his adoptive sister's demeanor, "Come on, he is going to kill Rudolph and his family."

"No! Tony, he's dangerous," Kyler said.

But the small boy was not listening as he raced after Rookery. Kyler ran after him, and arrived in the clearing in time to see the man vampire standing in front of Rookery as he pointed the gun at the vampire's chest. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tony unplug the gun, just as Rookery pulled the trigger.

The vampire, realizing Rookery's gun was incapacitated, advanced towards the vampire hunter, but Rookery pulled out a brightly lit cross, and the vampire hissed, and covered himself with his cloak. Rookery turned, and saw Tony standing there with the extension cord, that had been attached to the gun, still in his hand.

"YOU!" Rookery yelled, and turned back to finish off the vampire, but he was gone. He turned on Tony, and held up the cross but Tony didn't react, "What kind of blood sucker are you?"

Rookery started walking towards Tony, and Kyler ran from her hiding place, "No! Tony run!"

Tony dropped the cord, and ran away, but Rookery followed. Kyler jumped onto the man back, pulling at his hair, "Leave him alone."

"Get off!" Rookery yelled, and pulled Kyler off of him, and threw her to the ground. Kyler hit a gravestone, and stars burst in front of her eyes, as pain engulfed her.

It was several minutes before she could push herself up, and stumble after Tony. She wandered around the graves, not knowing which way her brother had run. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from under her, and she screamed as she fell.

But instead of hitting the ground as she expected, she felt someone catch her.

Kyler looked up, and saw that it was Gregory who had caught her. She couldn't keep the smile that appeared on her face, from doing so. She reached up, gently cupping his cheek in her hand, "Thank you." she murmured, then the darkness that had been at the edge of her vision, claimed her.

A/N Dang this was a short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: [Insert Clever Disclaimer Here]

Five

"Tony!" Kyler cried as she sat up. Looking around she found herself in her room. Wondering if it had been a dream, she reached for her pendent, but when it was not there, she knew it hadn't been a dream.

Leaping out of bed she raced to Tony's room, sighing in relief when she saw him sitting at his desk.

"Tony! Are you okay?" she asked, and the boy looked up, and then ran to her, throwing himself into her arms.

"Kyler! You're okay!" Tony cried.

"Of course I am," Kyler said, even though pain flared through her, as Tony squeezed her, "What happened?"

"I had a vision!" Tony said, "Of a woman who found Rudolph's Uncle Von. She had this crest on her cloak, and I'm going to find out where she is from."

"How did we get home?"

"Rudolph and Gregory flew us home," Tony said, "You were unconscious the entire time."

Kyler rubbed her throbbing temples, "Tony, you should go to bed. I'm going to get some aspirin, then go to bed as well."

"Okay, Kyler," the boy said, and began to change for bed.

After taking some aspirin for her head, Kyler headed back up the stairs, holding her hand over where her pendent use to hang. She missed it. The pendent had always been a reminder to her that there was something different out there. That there were people who would help, rather than hurt. Not that she had met many of them, and after meeting Gregory a second time, she wasn't too sure about how "good" he was.

Kyler lay down, and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, as she fell asleep

*»«*

A hand closed around her mouth, and another pinned her wrists to the bed.

Kyler let out a muffled scream, and thrashed around, trying to dislodge her attacker, but he was too strong.

"Quiet!" a voice hissed, and Kyler recognized it as Gregory's voice. She stopped screaming, but didn't relax, "Don't scream again."

Kyler nodded, and Gregory let her go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up to put more space between them. She didn't know whether or not to be afraid of him, so she chose to play it safe, and be cautious.

"I came to get some answers," he said, and moved to lean against her desk, that was positioned under the window on the far wall.

"Why me? Tony's the one who had the vision. What could I tell you?"

Gregory reached forward suddenly, and Kyler automatically flinched away, but the vampire only held out his hand, and dangling from his fingers was her pendent. She tried to grab it, but he pulled away.

"That's mine!" Kyler cried, "I want it back!"

"Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?" he demanded.

"You gave it to me," Kyler said, and Gregory growled.

"No. Impossible. The girl I gave this to was going to die. She had lost too much blood. She was going to die."

"Well I guess you left me at the right hospital, because they saved my life."

"No, you can't be the girl...she was only five years old!"

Kyler let out a chuckle, "I was five, ten years ago."

Suddenly, Gregory threw himself at her, and she screamed as he pulled at her shirt. She hit at him, but he ignored her, as he revealed the scar left behind by the stake.

Realizing what he was trying to do, she calmed, reassured he wouldn't try anything perverted, "Recognize it? It's from the stake that I took for you."

Gregory sat back on his heels, staring at her.

"Since I've proved that I am the owner of the pendent, may I have it back?"

Gregory nodded, silently, and dropped the necklace into her hand. As she was fastening the latch, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hide," she hissed, and pushed the vampire off of her bed, and quickly laid down, pulling the covers over her.

Dottie opened the door and peeked her head inside the room, "Kyler, are you awake? I heard you scream."

"It was a nightmare," Kyler lied, sitting up, "I'm sorry for waking you,"

"It's okay, honey, I was up already."

Kyler nodded, and looked away from the blond woman, no wanting to answer the question she saw in Dottie's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dottie asked, and Kyler shook her head. "Kyler, I know you don't really want to talk about what happened to you while you were in the system, but you are going to have to talk to somebody, sometime. If you don't, the nightmares will get worse."

"I'll talk about it later, I promise. I'm just not up to it tonight."

Dottier nodded, "Okay, good night."

"Night," Kyler said, and waited a minute after Dottie had left, before leaning over the side of her bed, and peeking underneath. Gregory glared out from under her bed, "Don't look at me like that. What if she had seen you? How would I have explained that I was in the middle of a midnight visit with a teenage vampire?"

Gregory still glared at her as he took a seat on the bed, but then his expression turned to one of curiosity, "What system were you in?"

Kyler sighed, "The foster care system. My parents...died...when I was four. After their death, I became a ward of the state."

"What happened to you in the foster care system?"

"Like I told Dottie, I don't really want to talk about it, not with her, and not with you."

Gregory shrugged, "Whatever."

"I have a question for you," Kyler said, "Why didn't you just leave me to die in the graveyard? Why did you take me to a hospital?"

"Vampire honor," Gregory grumbled.

Kyler chuckled, "Is that anything like scout's honor?"

"No," Gregory growled, "If your life is saved by someone, even a lowly mortal, you are indebted to them, until you can repay the favor. I didn't leave you to die because you had saved my life."

"Why did you leave the pendent," she asked, and moved a little closer to the vampire, "I mean, if I was a vampire I wouldn't want any evidence left behind that could make someone remember me. I think the only reason I remembered you was because of the necklace, it was a constant reminder of what had happened to me."

Gregory looked away, and Kyler could have sworn she saw a blush on his pale cheeks.

"I better go," Gregory said suddenly, refusing to look at her, "Mortals need sleep."

"It's okay, really!" Kyler said, and grabbed his hand, "Please stay, I'm usually up at this time anyway."

The boy sighed and then shook his head, "No, I must go. My family will be missing me."

Gregory went to her window, and pulled back the curtains. Morning light streamed through the glass, and he hissed, throwing up an arm to cover his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kyler asked, leaping up to close the curtains.

"I'm fine!" Gregory yelled, and backed away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kyler said, "I just want to help."

"As if you could ever hurt me," he scoffed, "I have to go."

"But it's already morning!" Kyler cried, "Look, you can stay in my closet, and sleep the day away, and then you can leave once it is dark."

Gregory growled, but Kyler was already pulling an extra blanket out of the trunk that sat in the corner of her room, and clearing a spot in her closet to make a makeshift bed. Placing a pillow on the ground, she smiled, "There, all done."

Gregory shot her a scowl, but she ignored him, and climbed back into bed. He shut the door to her closet, and she heard him settling down.

"Good night...or good morning, rather," she called out. Her only answer was a snort from the closet.

A/N Because chapter four was so short I decided to be kind and post this chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviews make happ authors!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Cannot think of funny disclaimer…brain eaten by zombie bunnies…no own

Six

Kyler threw a glance over her shoulder, groaning, when in the dim light of evening, she saw that McAston was still following her.

Shifting her bag so it was more comfortable on her shoulders, she sped up her pace, wishing that she hadn't stayed late to present her photography project to her teacher. Mr. MacPherson was very interested in her work, and she had spent several hours with him, talking about continuing her art in college.

As she neared her house, she heard McAston start running to catch up with her, and she turned to face him.

"What do you want, McAston?" she snapped, "Sorry, I don't have any projects for you to ruin tonight."

"I wanted to apologize, you know, for...doing that. It was wrong."

"Okay," Kyler said slowly, eyeing him suspiciously, before turning to go.

"Wait!"

"What do you want now?" she snarled, not wanting to deal with the boy who had made her life hell on a daily basis.

"Go out with me," he ordered.

"On a date?" Kyler asked, not believing her ears.

Adam nodded.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I hate your guts."

Adam smirked, "Maybe I can change that."

Before Kyler could protest, he had wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her to his chest, his mouth crushing hers.

Kyler tried to break away, but he was too strong. He grabbed her wrists in one hand, gripping so hard she let out an involuntary cry of pain, and his tongue invaded her mouth, as his free hand groped at her chest. In desperation, Kyler hiked up her knee in-between his legs.

Adam let go of her, his hands going to his injured parts. Kyler turned, and ran, but hadn't made it very far, when she ran into somebody. Thinking it might be one of Adam's friends, she screamed, and hit at the person.

"Stop it mortal!" She heard the person hiss, and relief flooded her.

"Gregory!" she cried, and flung her arms around his neck. His arms hesitantly encircled her waist.

"Are you injured?" he murmured into her ear, and she shook her head, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Hearing footsteps, Kyler let go of Gregory, and turned to face an enraged Adam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little slut?" he snarled, "What are you doing with this guy?"

Gregory growled, and took a threatening step towards Adam, but Kyler grabbed his arm.

"He's my boyfriend," Kyler lied.

Adam laughed, "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" she snapped, and to emphasize her point, she grabbed Gregory's face, pressing her lips to his. She had meant for it to only be a short kiss, but the moment their lips met, Kyler forgot everything that was going on around her, forgot that there was an audience to the kiss.

Gregory's arms went around her waist, pulling her closer as his mouth opened hers, and he deepened the kiss. She could taste the blood of his last meal, still lingering in his mouth. But instead of pulling away in horror, she pressed herself closer to him.

Then, suddenly, she was being pulled away from the vampire.

"Stay away from my girl!" Adam shouted.

"I'm not your girl, McAshton," Kyler managed to say, before Adam was suddenly gone from her side. Gregory had tackled him to the ground.

"NO!" she shouted, and Gregory paused, his mouth close to Adam's jugular.

"You want this mortal to live?" Gregory asked, incredulous, "After what he did."

"He's not worth it," Kyler said, "Please, just take me home."

Gregory stayed where he was for a moment before slowly letting go of his prey.

"You're lucky, mortal," he hissed, "But don't cross my path again, because your luck won't last for very long."

With that Gregory turned and stormed back towards Kyler's house, leaving the girl to scurry after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: eripmaV elttiL nwo not od I

Seven

Kyler sat on her bed, a cup of tea clutched in her hands, a quilt wrapped around her shoulders, as she watched Gregory pace angrily back and forth across her room.

"Gregory?" she asked quietly but he didn't seem to hear her. Instead he continued to grumble, but she only caught a few words such as "mine", "property" and "respect". She tried again, "Gregory?"

"What?" he snapped and Kyler flinched.

"Ne..never mind," she stammered, and stood, "I'm going to go get...go...um...go get something."

Kyler tried to leave the room, but Gregory was too quick for her, and he appeared in the middle of her door way.

"Don't go," he said.

"Why not?" Kyler asked, a little peeved at how he was acting, "You obviously don't want me here."

She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her wrist, accidentally pushing down on the bruises that had formed after McAston's attack, and she winced, which Gregory noticed. Releasing her, he looked at her wrists, growling at the sight of the purple rings adorning her arms.

"You told me you weren't hurt," he said.

"I'm not," Kyler said, "I've had much worse than this."

Gregory's gaze snapped up to hers, anger filling his gaze, "When? Who dared to hurt my-." he cut himself off, but continued on before she could ask what he was going to say, "You. Who hurt you?"

Kyler sighed, and walked back to her bed, having a mental argument on whether or not to tell the vampire about her foster life.

"Tell me," Gregory said, and Kyler opened her mouth to refuse him, but then he added, "Please." and she found that she couldn't say no.

Kyler sat back down on her bed, crossing her legs as she pulled her quilt back around her.

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before," Kyler said, "Some foster parents are really nice. I had one that would take us out for ice cream every Sunday," Kyler smiled at the memory but then the memories turned sour, "And then there are the ones that hit you when you talk out of turn, or lock you in your room for days on end. Those aren't the good ones."

"Are the Thompson's good ones?" Gregory asked, walking over to her bed, and sitting down next to her.

Kyler nodded, "They're the best! But they aren't my foster parents, just so you know, they adopted me."

"When?"

"Nearly a year ago," Kyler said, "I was their foster kid for about a year before that," she grinned but then frowned slowly, and before she could stop them, tears began to fall down her face. She tried to turn away from Gregory but he turned her face towards his.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, and after what looked like a fierce battle with himself, he leaned forward and kissed each cheek, "Don't cry, my _riena._"

"I'm sorry," Kyler said, "I thought I was over it, but I guess I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"When I was nine, my foster parents at the time, took me on a trip to America. They left me there. They didn't want to deal with me anymore, so they just left me. It was three, not so great, years before the Thompsons fostered me, and a year later they adopted me."

Kyler laid down, turning her back to the vampire, "There's my story, now I'm going to bed."

"Then sleep, my _riena_," Gregory murmured.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kyler asked, sitting back up, "What does it mean?"

Gregory scowled, and stood, beginning to pace back and forth. Kyler watched him for several minutes in silence, before he spoke again.

"You were supposed to die," he said suddenly, "When Rookery shot you, you weren't supposed to live."

Kyler frowned, hurt, "Sorry to disappoint."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"Sure sounded like you did," Kyler snapped, and got up, heading for her door.

"Stop!" Gregory said, and grabbed her around her waist.

"Let me go!" she shouted, hitting at his chest.

"Will you listen!" he roared, throwing her back onto her bed, "Just listen to me!"

Kyler crossed her arms, "You've got three minutes before I walk out of here."

"Riena is a vampire term for ruler of the heart. A vampire chooses one riena to mate with for life. Usually it is another vampire, but when one's life is saved by another, there is a bond made, and the two usually become reinas," Gregory explained, "You were dying, but the bond that had been made when you saved me, told me to claim you. The pendent was a warning to other vampires to stay away from you," Gregory explained, "I didn't want to take the chance of another vampire encountering you before you died, and claiming you for their own."

"But don't vampires eat humans? Why would you claim one as your mate, even if you thought I was going to die?" Kyler asked, astonished with the fact that his story had not sent her running for the hills.

"No, my clan only drinks the blood of animals, cows mostly."

"So you don't want to eat me?" Kyler asked.

"No, I want to drink your blood very much," Gregory said, and Kyler let out a little squeak, "But I can control myself around you, because of our bond."

"Why do you not eat humans?"

"Because vampires are cursed, we have been for over three hundred years. We tire of this endless night." Gregory said.

"So you want to become human," Kyler said.

Gregory paused for a moment, seeming to think over his answer, before nodding.

"What would happen to the bond between us if you became human?"

"It would remain in tack," Gregory replied.

"So we're kind of destined to be together," Kyler said, "Even though you never wanted to be."

Gregory glared, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you said you thought I was dying, so you claimed me. You obviously didn't want a long term rel-"

Kyler was cut off as Gregory crashed his lips to hers, pushing her down onto her bed, as he kissed her. His tongue probed at her lips, begging for entrance, which she granted. Several minutes later, they broke apart, Kyler was panting, but Gregory looked quite proud of himself.

"Do you have any more of those notions that I don't want you as my _riena_ in your head?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Kyler grinned, and pulled his face towards her, "Maybe just a few."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I don't put this in my lawyer says I'll be sued…even though I has no monies

Eight

Later that night, after Gregory had left, Kyler sat at her desk, watching the moon rise slowly into the air.

As she was about to go to bed, she heard the front door close. Looking out the window, she saw Tony run across the front lawn, heading in the direction of the Sackville-Bagg's cemetery.

Quickly, she threw on a jacket and followed after the young boy. She caught up to him, just as he was about to enter the catacombs.

"Tony!" she cried, and grabbed his arm, "What are you thinking? Who knows what's down there."

"Vampires," Tony replied, "This is where Rudolph's family sleeps."

"Yeah, but the rest of their clan could be down there as well," Kyler said, then made a quick decision, "I'll go down there by myself, if I'm not back in five minutes, promise me you'll leave, and go back to the house."

Tony nodded, and Kyler slowly made her way into the catacombs. Turning down the narrow hallways, she made her way into the heart of the graveyard.

"Well, you're the traitor!" she heard Gregory yell, and she speed up her pace, she entered a large cavern, in which the Sackville-Bagg family stood.

Gregory was standing in front of Frederick, his father, yelling.

"Forever denying the truth of us. We are the Dark Gods! You've turned us into cowards. Skulking around our homes like worms!" he continued.

Kyler stood there, stunned at what he had said. He couldn't have meant it. He had told her he wanted to be human, why would he lie?

Frederick stared at his son, "What would you have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold!" Gregory cried, raising a fist into the air, and shaking it in anger.

"You could do it, Gregory. You're young, strong, and ruthless, and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it!"

"Better a stake than this prison!"

Kyler took a step back, trying to leave without the vampires noticing her presence, but her foot slipped on a loose stone, and she let out a yell of surprise as she tumbled to the floor.

"Kyler!" Gregory exclaimed, and was at her side before she could blink, "What are you doing here?"

Kyler looked up at him, not wanting to believe he had lied to her, but then she noticed a dark streak across his mouth, and she recognized it.

"Why is there blood on your face?" she asked, "What is it from?"

Gregory didn't answer her, but the look on his face said it all.

Kyler scrambled to her feet, "You lied to me! I believed you when you told me you didn't drink from humans! Why would you lie to me?"

"_Riena_, let me explain," Gregory said, and tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I trusted you," she hissed, and before he could stop her, she ran away from him, not wanting to hear more lies.

"Kyler! Come back!" she heard him yell, but she ignored him.

In less time than it had taken her to find the cavern, she was back at the entrance of the catacombs.

"Tony, we're leaving," she ordered, and tried to grab his hand, but he avoided her.

"Kyler, there's light behind you," Tony yelled, "They'll burn!"

Tony ran away, before she could stop him, so she had no choice, but to follow him.

By the time she arrived, the light had disappeared, and the vampire family plus Tony, were gathered around Frederick, who lay on the ground, his skin steaming slightly.

"He's very, very, weak," she heard Freda, the vampire mother, say.

"Don't worry," Tony replied, a grin spreading on his face, "I know just what you need."

Please read and review, reviews make me happy and make me want to write more :) Plus I'll give you a cookie XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: [Insert Witty Disclaimer Here]

Nine

Kyler leaned against the barn wall, trying not to listen to the sounds of the vampires feeding.

"Kyler, why does Gregory keep looking at you?" Tony asked.

Her gaze automatically shot up, and her eyes met with those of the teenage vampire. She smirked when she saw that his mother had put him into a strait jacket, complete with a muzzle.

"Maybe I just look tasty," she replied, not wanting to get into her short lived relationship with her younger brother.

"But they only eat cows," Tony said.

Kyler laughed, "Yeah, I thought that too."

Before Tony could reply, Frederick, holding the hands of his two youngest children, strode out of the barn.

"Now, I need to get you children to someplace safe," he said.

"You could come to my house!" Tony said.

Kyler pulled him away from the group of vampires, "What are you thinking! We can't take them home! What if Dottie or Bob saw them? What if one of them bit your parents?"

Tony dutifully ignored her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gregory take a step towards her and she automatically copied his movement, only heading away from him. Gregory paused, and Kyler felt guilt fall into her stomach like a lead ball, but she pushed it away, reminding herself that he had lied to her.

Frederick continued, "We need darkness, dunkness, and decay."

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony replied and Kyler could barely hold back a groan.

*»«*

Kyler sat on the ground underneath a tree, massaging her temples to try to rid herself of the headache that had formed, soon after Tony had snuck the vampire family into the cellar.

"Your head hurt?"

Kyler jumped violently when Gregory appeared at her side.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"It's not like I was going to attack you or anything," he replied, "Besides, Mother has made sure I am no harm to anyone."

Kyler snorted, "I'm sure you could find a way out of that straight jacket."

"Yes, I could."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I want to prove to you that I will not hurt you, _riena._"

Kyler crossed her arms, "Don't call me that. I don't want to be your _riena_ anymore."

"Too late," Gregory said, "You're mine forever."

Kyler leaped to her feet, "You have no right to choose who I spend my life with! Just because I made a stupid decision when I was five, doesn't mean you can control my future."

"You think saving my life was a mistake?" Gregory questioned, and Kyler felt her stomach drop. She hadn't meant it like that.

"No, I...I just...I didn't mean it like that, Gregory," Kyler tried to say.

"Sure seemed like you did," Gregory snapped.

"Stop it! You don't get to be mad at me! You lied to me about wanting to be human and only drinking animal blood."

"The only reason I drank from that mortal was because of you!" Gregory cried.

"Me! What the hell did I do?"

"You smell to good! I had just spent hours with the most delicious smelling morsel I have ever encountered. I simply couldn't control myself, when that human wandered into our catacombs. I was starved!"

Kyler paused, "You think I smell good?"

"You're delicious," Gregory replied, stepping closer to her, "I have never met anyone as appealing as you are." Kyler blushed, and Gregory groaned, "Don't do that, it makes me want to drink you dry."

"Well, maybe you can settle for a kiss," Kyler murmured, and slowly slid the muzzle up, so it sat out of the way, on top of his head.

She had barely removed the muzzle, when his lips crashed down on hers. She pulled him closer, and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Gregory stepped forward, forcing Kyler back against the tree as his mouth moved to her neck. She shivered at the sensation, losing herself so much, she didn't think about how he was a vampire, exposed to her neck.

Gregory placed feather light kisses down her neck to her collar bone, working his way across her front, and then back up to her neck. He teeth scraped her skin, and she gasped.

"Gregory," she warned, "Watch it, I don't want to be turned into a vampire.

But Gregory didn't seem to hear her, as he pressed himself harder against her. She struggled to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Gregory! Stop it! I mean it, stop!" she pleaded, fright filling her.

He let out a moan, and his teeth clenched down onto her flesh. She screamed, and he removed himself from her neck.

"Oh god, Kyler! I'm sorry," Gregory exclaimed, trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away from her, tears falling down her face, her hand pressed to her neck. He hadn't broken skin, but he had bit hard enough to bruise, and give her quite the scare.

"Stay away from me," she said, backing away from him, "Just stay away."

"No, please Kyler, forgive me. I don't know what I was doing," Gregory said.

"I know exactly what you were doing! You don't want to be human, but you don't want to let me go either, so you decide to turn me into a vampire!" Kyler yelled.

"It isn't like that at all, just let me-"

Kyler slapped him across the face, "If you come near me again, I'll put a stake through your heart myself!" she screamed, and then ran into the house, leaving the vampire to stare after her.

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, it means so much to me when people seem to enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, college finals have been kicking my $$! Anyway, please review, they make me happy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: My lawyer requires me to put this in…I do not own Little Vampire….damn it

Ten

"Kyler, are you going to go to the McAston's with Tony and Bob?" Dottie asked, scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate, as well as a slice of toast.

"Uh..no, I was going to go back to bed for a while longer, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did you have more nightmares?" Dottie asked.

"No, I just couldn't get my mind to settle down," Kyler said. Probably because she spent most of the night worrying about if she was turning into a vampire. When she didn't burst into flames at dawn, she knew that Gregory hadn't turned her; instead he had left her with a large purple bruise on her neck, which was currently hidden under a grey turtle neck.

"Aren't you hot?" Bob asked her, tugging at the clothes she was wearing, playfully.

"Not at all," she replied, offering him a small smile, "It was cold this morning. I went outside to take a walk; this was just the first thing I threw on."

Bob nodded his head, and turned to his son, "Ready to go?"

Tony nodded eagerly, and got up from the table. Going over to Kyler, he whispered, "Watch over the vampires today, okay."

"Will do, tyke," she said, "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," Tony said, and then ran out of the dining room, following his dad.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dottie," Kyler said, getting up, "I'll be in my room."

"But you barely ate anything," Dottie exclaimed, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just not very hungry today."

"Okay, but if you get hungry, there's leftovers in the fridge.

Kyler waved to acknowledge that she had heard Dottie, then went upstairs, and entered her room. Flipping off the lights, she collapsed onto her bed, allowing her eyes to drift shut.

*»«*

Kyler woke to the feeling of a hand on her neck. Her eyes shot open, and she gasped as she saw Gregory, free from the muzzle and straight jacket, standing over her, his hand pulling her turtle neck down to reveal the bruise he had made.

"I did this?" he asked, quietly.

Kyler ignored him; instead, she rolled over, presenting her back to him.

"Kyler, please," Gregory said, and she felt him slide into bed with her, his arms going around her waist, "Let me make this right. Let me prove to you that I do want to become human."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked, rolling back to face him.

He grinned, and dangled the necklace she had seen around his father's neck, in front of her face, "Tonight's the night. The Comet of Attamon is nearing. We must go make the Call."

"What do you mean "we"?" Kyler scowled, "This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you," Gregory replied, "Once I am human; we can be together, for real."

"What if I don't want to be with you?"

"Our bond hasn't broken, I would have felt it. As long as it is intact, we will be drawn to each other."

Kyler leaped out of bed, "I don't want to be with you if it's only because of some bond made ten years ago! I want you to want to be with me on your own, without any outside influence."

Gregory stood slowly, "But it is because of you that there even is a bond. It is because of who you are, that I want to be with was created after you jumped in front of me. Kyler, you were a little girl of five years of age, what other mortal would do that? You hadn't even seen me before that moment, yet you were willing to risk your life for me. It's because you are you that the bond even stood a chance of being created. Besides, I could have broken the bond at any time, but I didn't, even though you are a mortal, and even though you are quite temperamental." Kyler opened her mouth to argue but Gregory pressed a finger to her lips, "It is because you are brave, and loyal, and beautiful, that I love you."

Kyler stared at him, dumbfounded. No one had ever said they had loved her, at least not since her parents had died. She couldn't believe him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him.

"You're lying," she said, taking a step back, "Tell me you're lying."

"I'm not," he replied, and before she could move, he had grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close, "I know it's insane for a vampire to love a mortal, but soon, it will be a mortal loving a mortal."

"I don't know, Gre-" Kyler said, but Gregory kissed her roughly, cutting off her speech.

"I do," he said, breaking the kiss, and leaning his forehead against hers, "Just trust me, _riena_."

Kyler paused for a moment, but then kissed Gregory gently, "Okay, let's go."

Hello my lovelies I am so sorry for abandoning you! I've just been so busy with classes...well one in paticular. I'm taking a logic class and it is much harder then it sounds. one of the problems we have to do is A-B, (B.C)-F, .: AvD. it makes absolutely no sense! the rest of my classes were fun though, I'm a theatre major so I have really fun classes! Well, anyway, please review and I finally figued out why I wasn't getting alerts when you reviewed but i fixed it! So when I I get three review I promise i will post a new chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Tired…No own….

Eleven

"Kyler, you can let go now, we're on the ground," she heard Gregory murmur, but she refused to open her eyes, or release him from her death grip.

"I hate flying," Kyler said, Gregory laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"It's not that bad, once you get used to it," he replied, and Kyler loosened her grip enough so that he could set her on the ground.

With her arms still encircled around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. His arms went around her waist. The kiss deepened, and she pressed herself against him. Gregory groaned, slowly extracting himself from her embrace. Kyler frowned, and Gregory kissed her quickly, to quickly for her to respond.

"I have to make the Call," he said, and took the necklace off, wrapping the chain around his hand.

Kyler nodded, and sat down on the ground, watching him as he walked to the edge of the cliff, and began to swing the necklace around and around his head.

Hearing nothing, she stood, and walked over to Gregory, "I don't think it's working."

Gregory snorted, "Human's can't hear the Call, but I do."

"So what exactly does this Call do?"

"It's the signal for our clan to come to the cliffs."

"More vampires are coming here?" Kyler asked, nervously.

Gregory nodded, "Don't worry _riena, _I will keep you safe."

"Gregory! Kyler!" someone yelled, and Kyler turned to see Anna running up to them, "Rudolph and I heard the Call."

"The others are near," Gregory said, looking up into the sky, "So are Mother and Father."

Kyler heard a car pull up, and looked behind her, recognizing the vehicle.

"Dottie and Bob are here," Kyler said, and then saw Freda and Frederick exit the car. Her adoptive parents remained inside.

"Mother! Father!" Anna cried, and ran over to her parents, "We found Uncle Von's grave...I mean Tony found it, and he saw the stone in a vision! He and Rudolph are after it now!"

"May their quest be fruitful," Frederick replied, and turned to his eldest son. A smile broke out onto his face, and he inclined his head, "Thank you, Gregory."

Gregory returned the smile, the necklace swinging even faster.

Hearing screeches, Kyler looked up into the night sky, her jaw dropping at the number of bats in the sky. She took a step back, but was impeded by a large vampire. He grabbed her by the arms, lifting her off the ground.

"A tasty little snack," the vampire said, happily, "Don't you think, Reginald?"

Kyler was set back on the ground, and turned so a tall thin vampire could inspect her. Reginald sniffed at her neck, and Kyler whimpered, barely holding back tears.

"Nicolas," Reginald murmured, his cool hand gently traced her cheek. Kyler couldn't hold back the tears now, "She is delicious."

"LET HER GO!" Gregory yelled, and pulled her from Nicolas's grasp, "She is mine!" Kyler clung to him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, as she sobbed, quietly.

"You claim this mortal?" Reginald asked, "She barely seems big enough to hold more than a few sips."

"She is mine," Gregory repeated, and growled warningly at the rest of the vampires, who had encircled them, "If anyone touches my _riena_, they will answer to me."

Kyler heard the vampires murmuring amongst themselves, but she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, as Gregory pulled her away from them.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"I was so scared," she said, and Gregory kissed her.

"Don't be," he replied, "I will protect you."

"I know."

Gregory led her back to where his family stood.

"Why did you never tell us you had claimed a _riena_?" Freda cried, as they approached.

Gregory shrugged, "Never came up."

"Where is Tony and Rudolph?" Kyler asked, and Freda looked down.

"They have not arrived yet," she whispered, looking over at her husband, who was pacing back and forth, staring up at the sky.

Gregory put his arm around Kyler, and she leaned into him.

"What will happen if they don't arrive soon?" she asked.

"We will remain vampires for another three hundred years," Gregory replied, and Kyler buried her face in his chest, gripping his jacket in her hands. He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Everyone was silent for several minutes, staring up at the sky, as the comet drew nearer to the moon.

"We only have a few minutes more," Freda said, gently touching her husband's arm, and Frederick turned to the assembled vampires.

"After all of our wandering. After all of our waiting. I have left our fates in the hands of two small boys," he turned away, ashamed, "I won't even ask your forgiveness, I don't deserve it."

"Tony's near!" Anna cried, and Kyler looked around, expecting him to come out from behind a bush or something.

"Where!" Dottie asked, voicing the question that had been in Kyler's mind.

Pointing to the sky, the small, blond vampire said, "There!"

Everyone turned, and stared into the darkness. Kyler could just make out two figures, flying towards them.

"Tooony Poweeer!" she heard he brother yell, as he and Rudolph landed on the cliff.

Running over to Frederick, Tony held out the amulet.

"I believe this is what you've been looking for."

"The stone!" the tall vampire gasped, and then a smile broke out onto his face, "Thank you, my friend."

Turning to the vampires, he cried, "The Stone of Attamon is ours!"

A cheer raised up from the vampires. Turning back to the comet, Frederick placed the stone into the necklace used to make the Call, and held up the amulet to the comet, reciting the incantation. A red light shot through the darkness from the comet, hitting the stone, as it began to spin.

Gregory gripped her hand, and she looked up at him. He was staring up at the comet, a smile on his face. Reassured that Gregory truly did want to become human, Kyler turned back to the ceremony, leaning her head on his shoulder, a smile breaking onto her face, just as a large blimp, floated up between the comet, and the vampires.

"Hey that's my blimp!" Bob shouted, and Kyler gasped when she saw Rookery, glowing cross in hand, clinging to the wires of the blimp.

The vampires scattered, and in the confusion, Kyler was separated from Gregory.

Rookery jumped from the blimp, kicking the amulet out of Frederick's hand. It spun through the air, and he caught it, as he landed on the ground.

"You can all go straight to hell!" Rookery yelled, fumbling with the necklace around his neck.

"That's it!" Bob said, and handed Tony the apron that had been tied around his waist. Storming up to Rookery he punched him in the face. Dottie, following her husband, stalked up to the vampire hunter, who held up the cross.

"I don't think so," Dottie said, pushing it away, and then punched Rookery as well. The amulet flew out of Rookery's hand, and Bob pushed him over the cliff, into the water below.

"Catch it, Tony!" Rudolph yelled.

Tony jumped into the air, and grabbed the amulet.

The vampires all turned to check the progress of the comet.

"You have to wish it!" Rudolph screamed, "You know what we want, Tony! Wish it!"

The boy looked undecided for a moment, but then raised the amulet up in both hands, the red light reappearing.

Kyler looked around, frantically searching for Gregory. Seeing him standing near the edge of the cliff, she ran to him, as a fog swirled around the legs of the vampires.

Gregory pulled her into a kiss, and she clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you!" she cried, "It's something I never thought I'd ever say, but I do! I love you, Gregory!"

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her again.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. Tears running down her face, she gripped his clothes, trying to keep him

"Promise you'll come back to me!" she said, as fog, surrounded them.

"I promise," he said, and then he was gone, leaving her holding air.

Tears clouding her eyes, she walked back to the Thompson's. Tony was still clutching the amulet, tears sparkling in his eyes. Kyler fell to her knees in front of him, and pulled the small boy into a hug.

Dottie and Bob stood there, just looking at their crying children, not knowing what to say to comfort them.

Finally Kyler stood, and Bob placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, gently.

Neither Tony, or Kyler, could answer him.

Acck! There's only one more chapter! Please read and review, it makes my day when I get a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This shall be my last disclaimer….the end

Twelve

A few weeks later, Tony and Kyler accompanied by their parents, walked through the market. Neither said anything to the other. They didn't have to as both were lost in their own thoughts.

Kyler looked down at Tony, who was playing with a yo-yo, and smiled, ruffling his spiked hair. Tony playfully glared at her, as he wound up the yo-yo again.

She turned to look at some homemade jewelry for sale nearby, and when she turned back, Tony was running towards a moving van, parked outside a newly sold home.

"Tony!" Kyler yelled, "Come back!" She raced after him, but stopped, stunned when she was what he had seen. Two children, who looked exactly like Rudolph and Anna, stood next to the moving van.

"Hey! It's me! Tony!" he called, but the children just stared at him oddly, and the boy pulled his sister towards the house.

"I guess it wasn't them," Kyler said, trying to pull him back to where Dottie and Bob stood, looking at fruit, "Let's go back to your parents."

But Tony ignored her; instead, he began to whistle. To her surprise, the two children stopped, and turned back to them, smiles breaking out onto their faces. Then Frederick, followed by Freda, walked out from the house. Stopping to look at their children, they then looked up at Tony and Kyler, recognition dawning on their faces.

Rudolph and Anna ran over to them. Laughing in excitement they all hugged, Rudolph and Tony, chattering excitedly.

Kyler turned back to the house, waiting for the one person she wanted to see.

Eating an apple, Gregory walked out of the house. Noticing that his entire family was just standing around, he looked up, and met her gaze. A smile broke out onto her face. Without pausing, he ran over to her, and she met him halfway.

Gregory grabbed her, and twirled her into the air. Kyler laughed as he set her down, his lips crashing down on hers. The kiss tasted of the apple that he had just been eating.

Breaking the kiss, Gregory leaned his forehead against hers, and she smiled up at him, "You came back."

"Told you I would," he smirked, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Eww!" She heard Tony say before breaking out into, "Gregory and Kyler sittin' in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Rudolph and Anna joined in on the next verse, and she broke away from Gregory, blushing.

But he didn't acknowledge the younger children, and pulled her back into a kiss, "Ignore them." he murmured.

And, smiling, Kyler did.

The End

A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews they made my day every time I read them.


End file.
